


É𝐭𝐨𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐬; Cassiopeia Black

by Sunaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunaa/pseuds/Sunaa
Summary: Cas Cadel-Adair liked many things, she liked being called Cas because she thought Cassiopeia was pretentious, she liked chocolate because it tasted good but above all she liked her old life back in Australia, Moving back to England where she was born brought many problems with it, her Parents (adopted) were more strict on her than ever, she was starting at a new school and for some reason everyone in the wizarding world knew who she was, they knew her by her birth name! Her full Birth name! and the biggest problem of all was the murderer running around with the same last name and the same eyes as her.
Relationships: Theodore Nott/OC





	É𝐭𝐨𝐢𝐥𝐞𝐬; Cassiopeia Black

Dear lottie,

It's been a while since I've moved away and I've often wondered how you're doing, I hope you're well and comfortable.

I've settled in nicely to drowsy England and the house we've moved into is nice and Quite, I've already picked up a slight accent, although I think Miss Warmby and her great big iguana helped me out a bit, do you remember how she always had the faint smell of brandy on her night gown? 

Surrey is a nice place to settle down but I think that the street we live at is mostly old people and retired folk, there's a playground a few streets away that you'd like, it reminds me of the one we used to play on during school holidays and weekends.

It makes me sad to think that I won't see you these holidays, though even if I was back home I still don't think I would be able to see you so I guess Nows a better time to tell you than any.

I'm a witch.

I never got to tell you that before everything happened- I still blame myself you know...

But yes I am a witch believe it or not, not like in the movies though, I don't have a green nose but I do fly on a broom actually I was quite good at it before Sir got transferred and we had to move back in fact I had a spot on the team as a chaser but I'll write you about that some other time.

Tonight we're having dinner with some people from Sir's company because they live right down the street, I don't think I'll like them if they're anything like Sir and Ma'am, other than that I'm exited to go shopping for my school books and hopefully get a new broom I hear the latest fire bolt has just come out and i think I fancy it, not that I would trade my nimbus for anything.

Well I have to go now but I'll try and write to you another since everyone said it would help me cope even though is not like your going anywhere, not to be mean! It's just...

You died.

Love, Cas 

Marked: July 15th 1993


End file.
